Harry Potter et l'héritage de Gryffondor (réécriture)
by LilyLatendresse63
Summary: Cette fic se situe a la suite du quatrième tome. Harry vit un horrible début d'été. Mais Sirius et Remus sont là. Va-t-il s'en sortir? C'est une réécriture. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter
1. Chapitre 1 UN dur début d'été

Chapitre 1

Un dur début d'été

Il faisait noir depuis longtemps à Privet Drive et tous ses habitants dormaient depuis un moment. Tous sauf un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Cet adolescent se nommait Harry Potter. Il était couché dans la cave du 4 Privet Drive où il vivait avec les Dursley. Son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, qui l'avaient accueillit à la mort de ses parents. Accueillit été un bien grand mots, disons plutôt qu'ils l'avaient tolérer. Si Harry se trouvait dans une cave humide en pleine nuit, s'est que son oncle l'y avait enfermé à son retour de Poudlard. La meilleure école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Le pauvre Harry se trouvait dans un état épouvantable. Depuis son retour, il y a une semaine. Il souffrait d'un mal inconnu. Il avait une très forte fièvre qui lui donnait un sommeil des plus agité. Il avait aussi des maux de tête intolérables, des maux d'estomac, des vomissements, des étourdissements et de l'arythmie cardiaque. Ce qui signifie que les battements de son cœur ne sont plus régulier. Chacun de ses muscles le faisaient souffrir atrocement, au poing que même le plus minime des mouvements le rendait fou de douleur.

Mais il devait souffrir en silence. Sinon, c'était encore pire. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive. Son oncle le frappait sans la moindre raison et à la moindre occasion. Il en profitait puisque Harry n'était pas en état de se défendre. Chaque jour, son état empirait un peu plus. Son visage était maintenant tuméfié au point que le pauvre Harry en était presque mé avait probablement plusieurs côtes de briser. Car la peau de sa cage thoracique n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs. Il avait aussi selon toute vraisemblance une cheville fracturée, un poignet foulé et une épaule disloquée. Son oncle ne ressentait aucune compassion à l'air maladif de Harry, il continuait à le maltraiter. En fait, s'était plutôt le contraire, plus Harry semblait allé mal, plus Vernon le frappait.

Il ne laissait à Harry, que quelques heures de paix par jours. Le premier matin, malgré le grand état de faiblesse de Harry. Son oncle l'avait forcé à se lever pour faire ses corvées habituelles ( faire la pelouse, s'occuper des plate-bandes de sa tante, laver l'auto de fond en comble, faire les repas et la vaisselle, passer l'aspirateur, épousseter, laver les vitres, les planchers, la chambre de bain etc.). Lorsque Vernon s'était aperçus de l'évidence, c'est à dire que Harry n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, il l'avait enfermé dans la cave. Pour bien lui faire comprendre, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Maintenant plusieurs fois par jours, Vernon y descendait pour frapper Harry. Pour le punir de ne pas faire ses corvées ou pour toutes autres raisons. Pour Vernon toute raison était bonne pour le frapper un peu plus. Dudley aussi s'y était mit.

Mais malgré son état lamentable, l'esprit de Harry lui était très actif. Il pensait à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis un mois, le tournoi des trois sorciers, sa rencontre avec Voldemort et la mort de Cédric un camarade de Poudlard.

Harry n'était pas un garçon comme les autres, en fait il était un sorcier. Mais même chez les sorcier, il était particulier. Il avait apprit qu'il était sorcier, le jour de son onzième anniversaires. Par la même occasion, il avait aussi apprit la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Le fait qu'ils aient été assassinés par le plus puissant mage noir de notre siècle, Voldemort où vous-savez-qui, quant Harry n'avait qu'un an. Mais la tentative de Voldemort pour le tuer à son tour échouât. En faite le sort s'était retourné contre lui, le laissant dans un état proche de la mort pendant treize ans et ne laissant à Harry, comme seul souvenir de cette nuit-là, qu'une fine cicatrise en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il avait affronté Voldemort à trois reprise depuis. Il était celui qui avait survécu, il était le survivant.

Presque aucuns sorciers n'appelaient Voldemort par son nom, car ils avaient encore peur. Peur d'un nom, d'un simple nom, d'accord c'était le nom du plus puissant mage noir du siècle. Mais ça ne restait qu'un simple nom. Harry n'avait jamais comprit la réaction de la plupart des sorciers.

Mais revenons à l'état de Harry. Depuis trois jours, ce dernier n'avait rien avalé. Sonestomac avait été incapable de gardé quoi que de soit solide depuis son arrivé chez les Dursley. Il avait cependant pu boire un peu d'eau jusqu'à, il y a trois jours. Il s'était donc considérablement affaiblie. Ces deux derniers jours, il ne bougeait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Mais depuis le début de la journée, il luttait de toute ses forces ou du moins avec le peu de forces qui lui restait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Car, il avait le pressentiments que s'il fermait les yeux, il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Depuis qu'il s'était réveiller ce matin-là, il avait de la difficulté à respirer et plus le temps passait plus sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Il avait même commencé a cracher du sang. Le pire dans tous ça c'était que les Dursley, le regardaient dépérir d'heure en heure sans intervenir. Ils souhaitaient probablement la mort de Harry. Plus vite, il mourrait. Plus vite, ils auraient la paix.

Pour amplifier ses malheurs, depuis environ une heure, sa cicatrise était en feu. Comme, s'il n'avait pas assez mal à la tête comme ça. Mais Harry savait que cette douleur avait une signification. Sa voulait soit dire que Voldemort était soit en proie à une extrême fureur, soit qu'il n'était pas loin. Cette fois-ci, Harry savait que Voldemort était dans une humeur massacrante. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Comment, ça il n'en savait rien. C'était comme ça et c'est tout. En fait, il avait une idée. Il était sûre que cela avait un rapport avec le lien qui les unissait Voldemort et lui. Mais pour le reste, il était dans le néant.

Ce qui s'était produit pendant la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, ne l'aidaitpas. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de Cédric. Le retour à la vie de Voldemort aussi le troublait. En fait, il ne pouvait pas dire lequel des deux événements le dérangeait le plus. Il en faisait des cauchemars et de l'insomnie. Ça c'était quand, il était encore à Poudlard. Maintenant c'était pire. La nuit de son arriver à Privet Drive, Harry était tombé malade et depuis son état n'avait pas cessez de se détériorer. Mais malgré sa grande faiblesse, la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort ne cessait de le hanter.

Harry fut sorti de son état semi-comateux par un harfang des neiges qui lui mordillait le doigt. C'était Hedwiges sa chouette, elle entrait dans la cave par un petit soupirail. Elle lui apportait sûrement des nouvelles de Sirius, son parrain. Un supposé meurtrier, que Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard, Ron et Hermione ses deux meilleurs amis et lui savaient innocent. Harry eu beaucoup de difficulté à détacher la lettre qui était attaché à la patte d'Hedwiges. Ce simple geste l'épuisa totalement, au point qu'il du se reposer avant de pouvoir ouvrir la lettre. Une fois que ce fut fait, il lit.

Salut Harry,

je sais que tu te sens responsables pour Cédric.

Mais tu ne l'es pas. Le coupable est Voldemort, tu

sais très bien qu'une seule personne a survécus,

lorsque Voldemort a décidé de la tuer. En plus,

vous avez été surpris. Vous ne vous attendiez pas

a être transporter à l'aide d'un portoloin. Tu t'en es

sorti s'est déjà très bien.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien, je ne suis

plus avec Servilus, Dumbledore s'est rendu compte

que Servilus et moi ne pourrions jamais travailléer

ensemble. Il nous a donc confié d'autres missions

séparées.

Je suis présentement avec Remus, mais ne

te fait pas de souci. Nous sommes en sécurité, du

moins pour le moment. Je ne peux pas te donner

plus de détail pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas

que je ne veux pas te tenir au courant de ce qui se

passe. Je ne peux seulement pas le faire par

lettre. Au cas où Hedwiges soit intercepté.

J'espère que tu comprends et que tu ne m'en

voudras pas.

Je sais que tu aurais aimé aller chez les

Weasley dès le début de l'été. Mais Dumbledore

ne prends jamais de décision à la légère. Il a

sûrement une très bonne raison. Mais tu pourras

sans doute y aller, avant la fin des vacances. Je te

promets de passer te voir le plus rapidement possible.

À bientôt

Sniffle

Harry sourit faiblement, Sirius allait bien et il pensait à lui. Même s'il était sûre qu'il ne révérait pas Sirius de son vivant. Encore moins, qu'il irait chez les Weasley. Il savait que ses dernières force l'abandonnaient. Sa respiration ralentissait de plus en plus. Sa vision se brouillait et il avait de plus en plus de mal a lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Choses qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire. Car, il avait peur de ne jamais se réveiller. Cette lutte fut veine, car la lecture de la lettre avait épuiser ses dernières forces. Donc quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormit. Où plutôt, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Pendant son sommeil, il fit un drôle de rêve.

.


	2. Chapitre 2 Une vision du passé

Chapitre 2

Une vision du passé

Un jeune couple se trouvait dans un salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. L'homme et la femme avaient une conversation très sérieuse.

«Tu crois que ce sera pour ce soir?», demanda la femme craintivement.

«Je crois que oui», répondit l'homme. «Tu sais très bien que Voldemort a toujours profité de l'Halloween pour frapper ses plus grands coups. En plus, depuis que Queudver est devenu notre gardien des secrets. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment au fond de moi. Je sens que les choses vont mal finir. J'étais d'accord avec Patmol, lorsqu'il m'a suggéré de prendre Queudver à sa place. Il avait raison s'était bien trop évident que se serait lui notre gardien des secrets. Mais, je crois de plus en plus que nous avons fait une grave erreur. Depuis que le sortilège du Fidelas a été lancer, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de redoubler de prudence. Je suis de plus en plus convaincu que c'est lui le traître. Nous aurions peut-être du accepter la proposition de Dumbledore et en faire notre gardien des secrets. Ce que je regrets le plus cependant c'est de ne pas en avoir parlé avec Remus, il aurait fait un bien meilleur gardien des secrets que Queudver. J'ai beaucoup plus confiance en lui quand Peter. Mais, il est trop tard maintenant.»

«Je pensais que tu trouvais que Dumbledore en avait déjà trop sur le dos?», l'interrogeât la femme.

«Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé sa proposition», répondit l'homme. «Je n'ai pas voulu lui en mettre plus sur les épaules. C'était peut-être une erreur.»

«Pourquoi, n'as-tu pas pris Remus?», demanda la jeune femme.

«C'est Dumbledore, qui me l'as déconseillé fortement, il m'a dit que les loups-garous ne supportaient pas bien ce types de sorts», répondit l'homme. «Quelque chose à voir avec la pureté du sort qui combattrait contre la malédiction du loup. Personnellement, malgré tous ce que j'ai lu sur les lycanthropes depuis ma deuxième années. Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujets. Mais si Dumbledore le dit ça doit être vrai. Mais j'avais aussi l'impression qu'il ne voulais pas que j'en parle à Remus. J'ai donc pris Peter, mais depuis, je ne cesse de le regretté et je vis dans le doute constant.»

«Tu crois vraiment, qu'il est le traître?», demanda la femme septique. «Il est si dépendant des Maraudeurs.»

«Justement, Queudver a toujours compté sur plus fort que lui pour le défendre. À l'époque de Poudlard, c'était nous les Maraudeurs, Patmol, Lunard et moi. Mais depuis quelque jours, je ne serais pas surpris que depuis notre sorti ce soit Voldemort», expliqua l'homme.

«Je sais que tu as des doutes à son sujet», dit la femme. «Mais, tu n'as aucune vrai preuve.»

«Lily, l'un de nos proches, nous trahis», ajouta l'homme. «Ça nous en avons la certitude.»

«J'en suis bien consciente, James», répondit Lily. «Mais, ce n'est peut-être pas l'un des Maraudeurs.»

«Je l'espère de tout cœur», soupira James. «Mais, je ne suis pas très optimiste, le traître et l'un de nos proches. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup et si ce n'est pas l'un des Maraudeurs qui est-ce alors? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas qui ça peut-être. Lunard a trop peur de sa partie sombre pour se lier à Voldemort. Patmol, Regulus et Calypso ont du se battre pendant trop longtemps et ça leurs a coûté trop cher pour se plier maintenant aux croyances de Voldemort, Dumbledore sûrement pas, il est le chef de l'opposition. Ma petite Elyane ne s'abaisseraient jamais a ça, pas ma petite sœur. De plus, elle est comme nous, elle doit se caché. Dumbledore a ordonnée à Sirius de l'emmener aussi loin que possible. Sirius l'a donc caché, je ne sais où. Elle n'est même plus en Angleterre. C'est tous ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire, toujours sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Comme, s'il y avait un risque que je trahis ma sœur. Je sais aussi que Mark ne nous trahirais jamais. J'ai confiance en ton jeune frère. Il a bien trop de respect et d'amour pour toi. Il ne ferais jamais rien pour te faire du mal. En plus, il est moldu, Voldemort ne prendrais jamais un née moldu comme fidèle. Heureusement, il lui reste une autre année à Poudlard, il est donc en sécurité pour au moins un an. Je sais aussi que Jolyanne, Janosick, Sonny et Tamara non plus ne nous trahiraient pas. De toute façon, ils n'en savent pas assez sur nous pour qu'ils puissent intéresser Voldemort où de nous trahir au poing de nous mettre en danger. Je sais que tu détestes leur cacher des choses, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pour la sécurité de Harry que nous le faisons. Mais aussi pour la leur, je suis sûre qu'ils n'auraient rien dit, ce qui auraient entraîné leurs morts. Il ne reste que Queudver, j'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en tous ses gens. Mais depuis un an, elle s'est effritée petit à petit. Malgré les doutes par lesquels, je suis passé au fil des mois. J'ai toujours confiance en Patmol, Lunard, Elyane, Russ, Dumbledore, Calypso et Regulus. Je suis sûre qu'ils donneraient leurs vies pour nous. Comme nous donnerions nos vies pour , je l'aurais fait pour Queudver. Mais depuis deux jours, je suis moins convaincu que se serais réciproques. J'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire. Qu'il mets nos vies en danger.»

«As-tu parlé de tes doutes à Patmol, Lunard où Dumbledore?», voulu savoir Lily.

«Non! Lunard ne sait même pas que nous avons décidé de prendre Queudver comme gardien des secrets», répondit James. «De plus, Patmol ne veux rien attendre.»

«Il croit toujours que s'est Lunard le traître?», demanda Lily.

«Oui! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi», répondit James. «En plus, il refuse de me donner la moindre explication. Mais, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas Lunard. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Vendredi, quand je suis allé chez lui, j'étais à la dernière minute. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour avoir une discutions sérieuse. J'ai préférer attendre le bon moment. On est descendu à la cave sans vraiment parler. De toute façon, c'est comme ça depuis que l'on soupçonne qu'il y a un traître parmi nos proches. La tension entre nous n'a jamais était si forte. Ce qui n'aide pas, s'est que depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, nous n'avons plus été réuni tous les quatre. Pour différentes raisons, Queudver, Patmol et Lunard sont de plus en plus souvent en missions, moi je ne peux sortir comme je le veux. Alors, nous rencontrer tous les quatre ensemble semble impossible. Nous ne nous somme pas rencontrer tous les quatre, pour le plaisir depuis plus d'un an. Mais revenons à Lunard et à la nuit de pleine-lune. Bien sûr pendant la nuit, nous ne pouvions pas discuté. Au matin, après sa transformation, il était trop épuisé pour parler. La tension qu'on vit depuis plus d'un an donne de plus en plus de force au loup. On a beau dire dans les livres, que pour les loup-garous se sont les transformations, qui se produisent pendant l'adolescence qui sont les plus douloureuses. Mais même les pires transformations que Lunard a eu a cette époque ne sont rien a comparé celles qu'il vit présentement. Il ne veut pas le montrer, mais je vois bien qu'il souffre beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, nous souffrons tous de ne plus pouvoir se voir aussi souvent qu'avant, que ce soit Patmol, Queudver, Lunard où moi. Mais pour Lunard c'est pire parce que le loup souffre aussi de ne pas voir sa meute aussi souvent qu'avant. Il souffre aussi de la voir si divisé. Regarde cette semaine, il y avait juste moi. Ce qui est normal, je n'y vais que si Patmol et Queudver ne peuvent absolument pas y aller. Je n'avais pas participé à la pleine-lune depuis quatre mois. Cette fois-là aussi, j'étais seul avec Lunard. Je sais que tu aimerais mieux que je ne prenne pas le risque de me faire repérer. Mais Sirius fait son possible, il a assumé pratiquement toutes les pleines-lunes depuis un an, sauve trois. Queudver en a fait qu'une, vois-tu une autre preuve contre lui. Il n'est jamais disponible les nuits de pleines-lunes. Si on prends en compte que Voldemort adore faire ses réunions lorsque la lune est pleine. Ça donne à se questionner, surtout qu'il n'a jamais vraiment d'explication sur son emploi du temps ou sur les endroits où il se trouve lors des nuits de pleine-lune. En plus, il ne s'excuse jamais au près de Remus. Je ne devrais cependant pas parler, je n'es fait que deux pleines-lunes cette dernière année. Mais les autres savent où je suis et pourquoi je ne peux pas être là. La meute manque au loup qui est en Remus. Ça le rends plus agressif, Remus souffre plus, il est plus fatigué aussi. Et malgré tous, il n'arrête pas une seconde. La preuve vendredi, il a travaillé toute sa journée à l'école moldu, comme si rien était. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. L'approche de la pleine-lune le rends impatient, pourtant il travail dans une école pleine d'enfants. En plus de toute les heures qu'il fait au Sanctuaires Poils et Plumes. Ça ne doit pas aider la grande fatigue qu'il ressent. Mais, il adorent ce qu'il fait, il est fait pour être professeur et pour travaillé avec les animaux fantastiques. Je le verrait très bien en professeur de D.C.F.M. (Défense contre les forces du mal). Malheureusement, le monde magique ne lui laisse aucune chance. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut pas lui donné de chance. Il sait pourtant que Remus n'est pas dangereux. Qu'il ne ferait rien pour mettre la vie des étudiants en danger. Mais revenons à nos moutons, Lunard a travaillé toute sa journée de vendredi et le samedi soir, il repartait en mission. Mission donc, il n'est toujours pas revenue. Je me demande comment il tient, Samedi lorsque, je suis partit, il ne tenait même pas debout. J'ai du l'aider à se mettre au lit. Je ne sais pas où Dumbledore l'a envoyé, mais j'espère qu'il a pu se reposé un peu. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il ne tiendra pas encore bien longtemps à ce rythme là notre loup-loup.»

«Je sais, je m'inquiète pour lui moi aussi», dit Lily. «Mais ça ne vas s'en doute pas durer à ce rythme là encore bien longtemps. Tu sais comme moi que Voldemort et ses laquais ont profité de l'approche de l'halloween pour faire beaucoup de ravage, nos amis n'ont pas du avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Mais l'halloween est ce soir. Alors d'ici quelques jours ça devrait se calmer un peu.»

«Ils doivent tous être épuisé et pas seulement, Lunard», ajouta James. «Tous, les membres de l'Ordre cumule les missions en plus de leur travaille régulier. Personne ne va tenir le coup encore bien longtemps si sa continue à se rythme. J'espère que Élyane prends soin d'elle. Elle ne doit pas apprécier plus que nous de devoir se cacher. J'espère juste qu'elle se plaît où qu'elle soit. Je sais que c'est plus prudent pour elle d'être loin d'ici. Mais je m'inquiète de la savoir loin.»

«Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien», répondit Lily. «Essais de ne pas trop t'inquiéter.»

«J'essaie», répondit James. «Mais s'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me sens inutile et pas seulement pour Elyane. Je n'aime pas la savoir seule dans un pays étranger. Mais, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, je déteste ça. Pour les autre c'est pareil. Mon sentiment d'inutilité reviens au galop, quand je sais qu'ils sont en missions. Eux, ils risque leurs vies chaque jour. Pendant que moi, je ne fais rien.»

«Tu n'est pas inutile, mon amour, tu protèges ta famille», répondit Lily. «En plus, si tu allais avec tes amis en missions, tu leurs ferais courir un risque inutile. Ils en courent déjà assez comme ça.»

«Je sais tout ça, Lily», dit James. « Je sais que de rester ici, est le mieux que je puisse faire, autant pour toi, les enfants et moi. Que pour Lunard et Patmol, n'empêche que je culpabilise. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être avec les enfants et toi. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être inactif. C'est ma bataille, mais s'est mes amis qui se battent. Ils risquent leurs vies pour protéger les nôtres et tous ce que nous faisons pour eux en échange c'est de les soupçonner d'être des traî déteste de devoir les soupçonner.»

«Je sais que tu n'aime pas cette inactivité», approuva Lily. «Je sais que tu n'as rien contre le fait de resté avec les enfants et moi. Mais que de laissé tes amis se battent à ta place te rends malade et encore plus de les soupçonner. Je ne suis pas très fervente de cette inactivité, non plus. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Lunard n'est pas le traître, Patmol non plus, pas plus que Elyane, Calypso, Regulus où Russ. J'ai aussi une totale confiance en Dumbledore. Je suis d'accord avec toi et je comprends que tu en ais pas parler à Lunard, ce n'était pas le moment. As-tu averti quelqu'un pour Romy?»

«Pour le moment, je n'ai rien dit», répondit James. «Ils sont tous en missions, je ne sais pas trop où. Si j'envoie plusieurs hiboux, sa risque d'attirer l'attention des mangemorts où encore pire de Voldemort lui même. Ça ferait courir trop de risque à nos amis. Je ne peux pas envoyer de message à Elyane, j' ai trop peur que ça la fasse repérer. De toute façon, Moon est trop vieille, pour faire un voyage hors de l'Angleterre. J'ai cependant envoyé un message codé à Dumbledore. Il doit l'avoir reçut à l'heure qu'il l'est.»

«Est si jamais quelqu'un l'intercepte?» demanda une Lily très inquiète.

«Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour», essayât de la rassurer James. «De un, si quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore lit cette lettre, il ne verra qu'une page blanche car j'ai utilisé de l'encre transpatout. Tu sais très bien que cette encre n'est visible que pour le destinataire de la lettre. De deux, si jamais cette personne devait réunir à faire apparaître l'encre. Elle ne trouverait qu'une longue lettre de courtoisie très plate. Comme seul quelqu'un qui ne sort plus de chez lui depuis des mois peu écrire. Du genre, Cher Dumbledore, comment allez-vous? Nous ça peut aller, Harry trouve le temps un peu long, il aimerait bien aller joué un peu dehors, il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il ne peut plus y aller. Nos marches romantiques sous la pluie commencent a nous manqué à Lily et moi. Et cetera!»

«Est quel est le code pour l'avertir de l'arrivé de Romy?», demanda Lily.

«Une phrase ajouté au milieu de ce texte sans intérêt. Le dernier lys que j'ai offert à Lily a enfin fleuri, elle est au ange. Finalement la fleur est rose, c'est Lunard qui avait raison», répondit James.

«Tu as raison à moins de savoir votre code, on ne peut pas savoir que ça veut dire que le bébé est née, que c'est une fille et que Lunard va être son parrain», approuva Lily.

«Oui, je crois que c'est un bon code», dit James. «Surtout que peu de gens savent que tu es enceinte et comme la naissance n'était pas prévue avant un mois. Même ceux qu'ils savent que tu es enceinte ne feront probablement pas le lien. Je l'espère de tous cœur en tous cas.»

«Et pour les autres?», demanda Lily.

«Je ne sais pas si nous les reverrons un jours», avoua James. «Je ne sais plus non à qui faire confiance, si j'écoute mon cœur, il me dit que je peux avoir confiance en nos amis. Mais si s'est ma tête que j'écoute, elle me dit le contraire. Je reste persuadé que Patmol et Lunard sont innocents. Mais si jamais, je me trompais et que je les avertissais. Qu'arriverait-il?»

«Je n'en sais rien», avoua Lily. «Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, James, vraiment. Mais, je refuse de croire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.»

«Tu n'as pas à être désolé», répondit James. «Moi non plus, je ne sais pas et ça me rends fou. Je ne sais même pas si je peux faire confiance à mes meilleurs amis. Tant qu'a Queudver n'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît.»

«Je te le promets», dit Lily. «Mais avant j'aimerais que tu me dises enfin pourquoi tu le soupçonne.»

«Oui, bien sûr», approuva James. «Lorsqu'il est venue samedi après-midi pour effectuer le sortilège de Fidelas. Je l'ai trouvé trop heureux.»

«Il était peut-être simplement content que nous lui faisions confiance», suggérât Lily.

«Peut-être», avouât James. «Mais même si nous lui faisions confiance. Ce n'était pas un cadeau que nous lui fessions. Je suis conscient et je suis sûre que tu l'es aussi, que notre gardien des secrets risque sa vie si Voldemort vient à découvrir qui il est. Pourtant pour la première fois depuis que je connais, je n'ai vu aucune peur dans ses yeux. Je pense même y avoir vu une étincelle de victoire. Il était vraiment trop confiant, il n'y avait vraiment aucune peur en lui.»

«Tu as raison, j'avais remarqué moi aussi ce changement d'attitude. Je n'ai cependant pas vu la petite étincelle de victoire. Mais je me suis dit que c'était seulement ma peur de perdre mes enfants qui me donnait cette impression. Depuis que nous devons être caché en permanence, que le moindre bruit me mets en alerte. De plus, je pensais que mes hormones de grossesse faisaient encore des leur», dit Lily.

«Sur le coup moi aussi, j'ai cru que s'était ses derniers mois de tensions qui me rendait plus prudent. Mais plus, j'y réfléchis plus je suis convaincue que c'est Queudver le traître»,dit James.

«Pourquoi, restons-nous ici dans ce cas?», demanda Lily.

«Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à fuir et à ce cacher pour le reste de nos vies», répondit James.

«Tu as bien raison, mon amour», ajouta Lily.

«De toute façon, c'est inutile», dit James résigné. «Voldemort, va de toute façon, finir par nous retrouver. Si seulement, j'aurais pu trouvé un endroit sécuritaire, pour les enfants et toi.» Soudain, les lumières se mirent a clignoté, s'étaient l'une des nombreuses alarmes que James avait installé avec l'aide de ses amis. Celle qui venait de ce déclenché, James l'avait installé avec l'aide de Patmol et Lunard. Cette journée-là, Queudver était partit en mission pour l'Ordre. James ne l'avait pas prévenue, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. James avait installé des alarmes à l'issu de chacun de ses amis. Comme ça peut importe le traître, il était sûre d'être avertit, s'il y avait du danger. Mais, il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage.

«Lily prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Cours, je vais le retenir...», hurla James.

Il avait été convenue entre Lily et lui de ne jamais faire allusion à Romy.

«Il n'en ai pas question, James. Tu ne peux pas l'affronter seul», s'opposât Lily.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

«Lily, le plus important est de protéger Harry. Part avec lui! Vas te réfugier à l'endroit convenue. Je t'y rejoindrais, je te le promets», l'assurât James.

«Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, James», le suppliât Lily.

«Sauve-toi maintenant», dit James. «N'oublie pas quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime.»

«Je t'aime, aussi James», dit Lily avant de se sauver.

L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne se révéraient jamais vivant. Lily obéit cependant à James, il avait raison. La sécurité des enfants passait avant tous. Il fallait qu'elle reste en vie assez longtemps, pour les mettre à l'abri. Après ça advienne que pourras. Elle montât les marches à la course. Mais malgré tous, elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit avec fracas et le gloussement d'un rire suraigu. Elle s'interdit d'entendre le reste, elle gravit donc les marches qui lui restaient encore plus vite qu'auparavant. Une fois rendue au deuxième étages, elle se dirigea d'abords dans la chambre des maîtres et s'approcha d'un petit landau rose. Lily y prit le minuscule petit bébé qui s'y trouvait. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours. Elle la serrât contre elle et courut jusqu'à la chambre suivante. Dans un berceau bleu cette fois-ci ce trouvait un petit garçon qui devait avoir un peu plus d'un an. Lorsque, Lily voulut le prendre a son tour, la porte explosa pour laissé entré un homme tout vêtu de noir. Lily déposa donc le premier bébé avec l'autre et leva sa baguette. Elle était prête à tous pour protéger ses enfants, même à mourir.

«Donne-moi ton fils, espèce de sang-de-bourbe», hurla l'homme.

«Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie pas lui», supplia Lily.

«Pousse toi espèce d'idiote..., allez, pousse toi...», continua l'homme en noir.

«Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, mais pas lui», supplia Lily. «Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié...»

L'homme ce mit a rire, d'un rire suraiguë. Ce qui fit hurler Lily. L'homme leva sa baguette et envoya un Avada Kedavra. Lily s'effondra morte sur le planché. L'homme s'approcha ensuite du berceau du petit garçon. Il était euphorique, il était enfin arriver à ses fins. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne vit pas l'autre bébé.

«À nous deux, petit sac à puces», dit l'homme en noir communément appeler Voldemort.

Il lança un autre Avada Kedavra sur les deux bébés, cette fois. L'éclair vert ricocha sur le frère et la sœur à l'occurrence, avant de venir frapper Voldemort. Il convulsa quelque secondes avant de disparaître en poussières. Un ombre noir, sortit par la fenêtre. La maison se mit a trembler avant de s'écouler sur les deux jeunes orphelins qui pleuraient.

Ce fut ensuite le noir total.


	3. Chapitre 3 Urgence

Chapitre 3

Urgences

Dans une maison, perdue en pleine forêt, vivaient Remus Lupin et sa fille Maëva. En ce moment, elle abritait aussi Sirius Black.

Sirius et Remus dormaient profondément même si le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient revenues au petite heure du matin. Ils n'étaient pas allé fêter, non, ils revenaient de l'une des missions que Dumbledore leurs avait confié. C'était Tonks, la petite cousine de Sirius qui était venue gardée Maëva pendant que son père était en mission. Car bien sur elle ne les avait pas accompagner. Lorsque son père ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, c'est toujours Tonks qui la gardait. Les deux filles s'attendaient très bien.

Donc tous au long de l'avant-midi, Maëva faisait attention pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, son père et Sirius avaient besoins de sommeil. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus ce matin, Maëva et Tonks étaient déjà levées. Il faut dire que Maëva était une lève tôt, il était rare qu'elle se lève plus tard que sept heures trente. Son père et Sirius non plus d'habitude, sauve les lendemains de pleine-lune. Mais là, l'un comme l'autre tombaient littéralement de sommeil. Remus et Sirius se sont alors traînés de peine et de misère jusqu'à leurs lits, avant de s'effondrer et de s'y endormir encore tout habiller.

Maëva était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle observait un cerf qui mangeait les feuilles d'un arbuste non loin de là, tous en réfléchissant. Elle pensait à sa future rentrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain, à son petit problème de poil comme le disait Sirius. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle se trouverait des amis de confiance comme son père avec fait avec les Maraudeurs. Maëva voulait bien y croire de tous son cœur, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Sirius aie raison. En fait, elle en doutait fortement. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seul et sans amis à Poudlard. Remus et Sirius lui avaient dit qu'elle aurait au moins Harry. Mais, il avait quelques années de plus qu'elle. Il ne voudra sûrement pas se tenir avec un bébé de première année comme elle. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand choses, sauve souhaité que tous aillent pour le mieux

Maëva fut tirée de ses pensées par une chouette harfang des neiges. Elle reconnue Hedwiges, la chouette d' Harry. Depuis que Sirius et son père s'était retrouver l'année dernière, Sirius passait régulièrement à la maison. Maëva avait donc pu voir Hedwiges à quelques reprises. En temps normal, elle aurait réveillé Sirius. Il attendait avec tellement impatience chacune des lettres qui lui venant de son filleul. Mais cette fois-ci, elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Sirius. Il dormait depuis à peine deux heures et pour une fois il avait l'air d'avoir un sommeil assez calme. Ce qui n'était pratiquement jamais le cas. En temps normal, il fessait beaucoup de cauchemars, son sommeil était très agité. Son père disait que s'était le résulta d'avoir passé douze années à Azkaban. Il n'était pas rare de l'entendre gémir pendant qu'il dormait ou de l'entendre crier en pleine nuit. Dans ses cas là, seul son père réussissait à le calmer. Mais cette fois, il devait être trop fatigué pour cauchemardé, car aucun son ne venait de sa chambre. Maëva décida finalement de récupérer la lettre, elle la donnerait à Sirius à son réveille. Lorsqu'elle rapporta son attention sur la chouette, elle remarqua des tâches d'un rouges foncé sur les plumes blanches de la chouette et son comportement attirât aussi son attention. Il était inhabituelle, normalement Hedwiges était toujours très calme, là elle était nerveuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de bougeait et pour rajouter au question de Maëva, Hedwiges n'avait aucune lettre d'attacher à ses pattes. Craignant qu'elle n'est était intercepter par les mangemorts ou par Voldemort lui même, Maëva allât réveillé son père.

«Papa, papa réveille-toi la chouette de Harry vient d'arriver. Elle n'apporte pas de lettre, elle semble blessée, elle a un drôle de comportement et semble nerveuse», dit-elle.

«As-tu réveillé Sirius?», demanda son père en réprimant un bâillement.

«Non, j'ai commencée par toi», répondit la jeune fille.

«Va le réveillé et dit lui de me rejoindre au salon», lui dit son père. «Mais sois prudente, si Sirius est en plein cauchemar son réveille risque d'être assez brutal.»

Remus et Maëva se séparèrent. L'un descendit au salon, tandis que l'autre allait à la chambre de Sirius. Maëva s'approcha du lit de Sirius. Elle savait que contrairement à son père, sa simple voix ne suffirait pas. Elle le brassa donc doucement en lui disant.

«Sirius, mon père veut que tu descendre au salon. Hedwiges est arrivé, il y a quelques minutes. Mais elle est bizarre, je crois qu'elle est blessé. De plus, elle n'avait pas de lettre avec elle», dit-elle a nouveau.

«J'arrive», dit Sirius avant de bailler a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Avant Azkaban, il aurait rechigné à se lever en ayant si peu dormi. Mais depuis qu'il s'en était enfuit, il ne dormait plus beaucoup. Cependant en temps normal, il lui fallait un long moment pour émerger. Mais se jour là, son inquiétude pour Harry prit le dessus. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois au salon. Remus et Sirius constatèrent à leurs tours le comportement curieux d' Hedwiges. Depuis que les deux hommes étaient entrées dans la pièce, la chouette faisait des vas et viens, de la fenêtre à Sirius, de Sirius à la fenêtre, de la fenêtre à Remus et de Remus à la fenêtre et elle recommençait le même manège. Elle voulait assurément leurs faire comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi?

«Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la suive», comprit finalement Remus.

«Tu as raison c'est ce qu'elle veut», approuva Sirius. «C'est ça que tu veux Hedwiges? Harry a besoins d'aide?»

Hedwiges hulula doucement comme pour approuver.

«Maëva, Hedwiges restez ici», ordonnât Remus. «On reviens le plus vite possible.»

Il transplana en même temps que Sirius. Maëva et Hedwiges restèrent sur place et attendirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius et Remus réapparurent dans la chambre de Harry. Mais, il fut vite évident pour les deux hommes que personnes n'était rentré dans cette chambre depuis plusieurs mois. Ils sortirent donc de la chambre qu'occupait habituellement Harry. Ils descendirent au rez-chaussés. Heureusement, pour eux les Dursley n'étaient pas là. Remus utilisa son instinct de loup pour trouvé Harry. Mais son odeur était faible trop faible. Comme, s'il avait juste fait une brève apparition dans la maison avant de disparaître. Mais, lorsque Remus passa devant une petite porte sous l'escalier, l'odeur de Harry se fit sentir. Remus dû débarrer la porte avec un alohomora. Ils trouvèrent étrange de barrer la porte de ce qui semblait être un placard sous l'escalier. Lorsque Sirius lu ouvert, Remus et lui furent encore plus surprit de trouvé tout les effet personnel de Harry. Sous l'odeur fraîche de Harry qui venait de ses choses, Remus sentit quelque choses qui confirma ce qu'il avait cru sentir en arrivant dans la chambre de Harry.

«Sirius c'est ici que Harry à passé les premières années de sa vie», dit le loup-garou.

«Quoi!» S'exclama Sirius. «Que veux-tu dire?»

«Harry a dormi dans ce minuscule placard, pendant plusieurs années», répondit Remus. «Probablement, de son arrivé ici à l'âge de quinze mois jusqu'au moment où il a reçut sa première lettre à onze ans. J'avais des doutes depuis que nous sommes débarqué dans sa chambre. J'en est maintenant la confirmation.»

«Dit moi que c'est une farce, dit moi que tu n'est pas sérieux», le suppliât Sirius. «Dit moi que tu te moque de moi.»

«Désolé Patmol, mais non, je suis parfaitement sérieux», lui répondit Remus. «Mais, si tu savais comme j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je me payais ta tête. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, mais, ce n'est pas ça le pire.»

«Que peut-il y avoir de pire qu'avoir un placard à balais comme chambre», demanda sarcastiquement Sirius.

«Je suis d'accords avec toi, un placard à balais n'est pas approprier pour faire une chambre. Mais si tu sentais cette odeur tu comprendrai», dit Remus.

«Quelle odeur?» demanda Sirius hésitant. En faite, il avait peur de se que Remus allait lui répondre.

«Plusieurs odeurs mélangés, tous plus horribles à sentir les une que les autres», répondit Remus. «L'odeur de la peur, du sang, de la douleur et de la magie primaire. Harry doit avoir fait beaucoup de magie spontanée ici. Les Dursley ont du avoir peur de la lettres de Poudlard, souviens toi, elle nomme ou nous vivons. Je ne serais pas surpris, si la première lettre de Harry ait reçu disait, Dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ils ont du pensé que les sorciers, les surveillaient. Alors, ils ont finalement donné une chambre à Harry. Je ne fait qu'une supposition, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une chambre d'enfant ne devrait jamais sentir ça. JAMAIS!»

«Continuons», intervient Sirius. Qui voulait abréger cette conversation le plus vite possible. Il avait vu Remus pâlir de plus en plus et il savait que le seul moyen de soulager son ami était de l'éloigner de ce maudit placard. De plus, il avait de plus en plus peur pour Harry. Que lui était-il arrivé? Où se trouvait-il? Remus rapetissa la malle et le balai d' Harry avant de les glissé dans sa poche

«Mais où peut-il bien être?» demanda Sirius à voix haute.

«Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut continuer à le chercher», lui répondit Remus. «Il doit être ici quelque part. Il faut le trouvé est vite.»

«Peut-être est-il parti avec les Dursley», suggérât Sirius.

«Ça me surprendrait», répondit Remus. «D'après le peu que Harry m'a dit sur eux. Ils ne sont pas du genre à l'emmener avec eux lorsqu'ils sortent.»

Ils continuèrent donc à explorer la maison. S'ils n'airaient pas su que Harry habitait là. Ils auraient pensaient que cette famille n'avait la responsabilité que d'un enfant. Arriver devant une porte, Remus s'arrêta en pâlissant.

«Qu'est qu'il y a Remus?» s'inquiéta Sirius.

Il était inquiet du drôle de comportement de son ami. Mais Remus fut incapable de répondre, il pointa juste la porte d'une main tremblante. Sirius intrigué se rendit à la porte et voulut l'ouvrit. Mais, comme le placard sous l'escalier, elle était verrouiller. Un alohomora plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius prit les devant suivit par un Remus plus réticent. Une fois rendue en bas, ils ne virent rien au premier abords.

Puis, quelque chose attira leurs attentions. Ils s'en approchèrent et reconnurent Harry et malgré son visage tuméfié, ils remarquèrent sa pâleur. Ils se précipitèrent à son chevet. Harry était toujours incontinent. Sirius et Remus essayèrent de le réveiller. Mais, ils remarquèrent rapidement que Harry n'était pas en état pour se réveiller. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient trop faible et malgré la fait qu'il fut brûlant de fièvre, il grelottait de froid. Il devait faire un choc thermique. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant, puisqu'il était couché dans près de cinq pouces d'eau. Remus et Sirius virent bien qu'ils devaient agir le plus rapidement possible. Il était visible que la vie de Harry ne tenait qu'a un fil. Mais, ils savaient qu'ils allaient malgré tous êtres très prudent. Ils ne savaient rien de l'étendue des blessures de Harry, ils ne devaient surtout pas faire encore plus de dégât.

Ils devaient l'emmené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard au plus vite. Sirius et Remus jetèrent donc de sorts de premier soin sur Harry pour s'assurer que sont état ne se dégraderait pas trop pendant le transport d' Harry. Sirius prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras et ils transplantèrent tous les trois dans la cabane hurlante. S'ils auraient pu aller ailleurs, ils l'auraient fait , mais Poudlard fut leur première idée. Surtout avec Harry le survivant, sont hospitalisation à Sainte-Magouste provoquerait beaucoup de désarrois et une grande insécurité dans la communauté magique. De plus avec Sirius, qui était toujours un supposé meurtrier en fuite. Au final, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options. Comme, il était toujours recherché, Sirius ce transforma donc en gros chien noir, Patmol. Pendant que Remus installa Harry sur une civière qui flottait. Car malgré l'urgence de la situation, il fallait resté prudent. Il ne fallait surtout pas empirer l'état des blessure de Harry et Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais si Sirius avait des problèmes, pendant qu'il l'aidait. Il culpabiliserait assurément et il vivait déjà assez de culpabilité comme cela et la culpabilité n'aiderait pas son rétablissement. Ils empruntèrent tous les trois, le tunnel qui menait au Parc de Poudlard. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'école. Ils se rendirent à l'entrée sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Une fois rendue à la porte, Remus utilisa son Patronus, loup, pour avertir Dumbledore, qu'il se trouvait à la porte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Albus Dumbledore.

«Que faites-vous ici?», s'étonna ce dernier surprit.

Remus fit un pas de coté et Dumbledore pu voir Harry installer sur la civière derrière Remus et Sirius transformé en Patmol.

«Emmenez le à l'infirmerie», dit Albus. «Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh et je vous rejoins. Sirius, tu peux y allé aussi Patmol. Je te donne une autorisation spécial. Mais, seulement pour aujourd'hui, Pompom ferait un scandale, si elle savait que j'autorise un chien à entrer dans son infirmerie. Mais, il serait mieux qu'elle ne voie pas de chien dans son infirmerie. Elle ne doit pas non plus te voir sous ta vrai forme»

Il retourna à son bureau pour appeler l'infirmière de l'école. Le directeur devait retourner à son bureau car seul sa cheminée était collectée sur le réseau des cheminettes. Pomfresh était en vacances comme le reste du personnelle de Poudlard. Pendant que le directeur communiquait avec Pompom. Remus et Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme humaine, installèrent Harry sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

«Lunard, tu dois retourné au-près de Maëva», dit Sirius. «Ce n'est pas prudent de la laissé seule par les temps qui cours. Je m'occupe d' Harry».

«Tu est sûre?», demanda Remus. «N'oublie pas que tu vas devoir redevenir un gros toutou dès l'arrivée de Pompom et le rester jusqu'à son départ.»

«Je sais, ne tant fait pas», dit Sirius. «Je vais être prudent.»

Malgré ce que Sirius disait, Remus hésitait. Il savait que Sirius avait raison, ce n'était pas prudent de laisser une jeune fille d'à peine onze ans seule, avec le retour de Voldemort. Mais, il savait aussi que de laisser Sirius seule, avec Harry dans cet état n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire a part mettre son ami en garde contre lui même.

«À une condition, tu viens me chercher avant d'aller chez les Dursley», dit Remus.

«De quoi tu parles, Lunard?», demanda Sirius.

«Je sais parfaitement que depuis que nous sommes partit de chez eux. Ta colère ne cesse de grandir à l'intérieur de toi. Je sais aussi que tu n'attends que le bon moment pour allé régler leurs compte», dit Remus.

«Tu n'asseye pas de m'en dissuader», s'étonna Sirius.

«Pour une fois, non», répondit Remus. «J'ai moi même beaucoup de mal à maîtriser mon loup et tu le sais très bien. Mais, on doit avant tout penser à Harry. Si nous attaquons les Dursley. Nous aurons beaucoup d'ennuis avec la justice. Toi en particulier, tu n'aurais plus aucune chance de retrouver ta liberté un jour. Harry ne voudrait surtout pas ça. Il ne voudrait pas que tu ais des ennuies à causes de lui et tu le sais très bien ça aussi.»

«Il faut pourtant les punirent regarde dans quel état est Harry. Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait», s'exclama Sirius la voix tremblante de colère.

«Je suis d'accords», approuva Remus. «Mais nous devons agir prudemment et intelligemment. Harry ne voudrait pas que tu ais des ennuis a causse de lui. Laissons la poussière retombé, ensuite nous agirons. Attendons que Harry soit hors de danger. Après nous verrons, OK.?»

«Ouais», approuva Sirius d'une voix pas tellement convaincue.

«Je vais chercher Maëva et l'emmener chez Nyphadora, après je reviens ici. D'ici là, essaye de rester calme. Il ne faut pas que Pomfresh te vois. Tu crois en être capable?», demanda Remus.

«Bien sûr», dit Sirius. «Allez va voir Maëva et essaye de rassurer Hedwiges.»

Remus qui était déjà très inquiet pour son ami, devient encore plus inquiet. Sirius ne l'avait pas reprit sur le prénom de la jeune femme ce qui était vraiment inhabituelle. Il continua donc a mettre Sirius en garde contre lui même.

«Pas avant que tu m'aies promis de ne pas bouger», exigea Remus. «Je te connais Patmol, je sais que tu ne laissera ce que les Dursley lui on fait, sans les punir. Mais n'oublie pas tu dois d'abords penser à Harry.»

«Remus, tu radotes», dit Sirius qui eux une exquise de sourire pour la première fois depuis que

Maëva l'avait réveillé pour le prévenir du comportement étrange d' Hedwiges.

«Je radote peut-être», dit Remus. «Mais c'est pour être sûre que ça rentre bien dans ta tête de cochon.»

«Je n'ai pas une tête de cochon», s'offusquât Sirius.

«Tu as raison», approuva Remus. «Tu as plutôt une tête de sale cabot.»

«Et toi, tu n'est qu'un sale loup galeux», répliqua Sirius.

«OK... OK..., arrêtons nos enfantillage ici», reprit Remus qui une fois de plus était la voix de la raison. «Ce n'est pas le moment, n'y le lieu. Je veux juste avoir ta parole que tu ne feras pas de bêtise pendant que je serais partit.»

«Je te le promets, Lunard», s'engagea Sirius. «Je te jure que je ne bougerai pas de cette pièce, avant que tu ne sois de retour. Je te promets aussi de ne pas me montrer devant Madame Pomfresh.»

Enfin satisfait Remus parti par où il était venu et retourna chez lui. Quelque minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva et cogna pour prévenir de sa présence.

«Sirius c'est moi», dit ce dernier avant de renter.

Il entra et se posa près du lit où Harry avait été installé.

«Sirius, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil?», demanda le directeur. «De plus, que faites-vous avec lui Remus et toi? Je vous avais pourtant interdit de vous trouver en sa présence. Il devait être avec les Dursley.»

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'il là mit dans cet état», répondit Sirius avec colère. «Remus et moi l'avons trouvé dans cette état. C'est Hedwiges qui nous a prévenu. Elle avait un comportement si bizarre que ça nous a alerté. En faite, s'est Maëva qui a été alerté la première. En ce qui concerne ses moldus, ils n'étaient pas là. Harry était enfermer dans le sous-sol.»

«Il ne t'a pas écrit cette semaine?», demanda Dumbledore.

«Oui, il m'écrit toute les semaines depuis la troisième tâche», répondit Sirius. «Il m'a écrit le soir de son arrivée chez eux. Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Son moral était toujours assez bas. Il se faisait encore beaucoup de reproches au sujet de la mort de Cédric et passé l'été chez les Dursley n'arrangeait pas les choses.»

Des pas résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir. Sirius ce transforma aussitôt en chien et se cacha sous le lit d' Harry. Même si Madame Pomfresh l'avait déjà vu sous sa forme de chien, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il préférait qu'elle ne le voie pas aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il avait peur de se trahir vu son grand état de stress. L'infirmière entra quelques secondes plus tard. Sirius avait eu chaud.

«Que s'est-il passé?», demanda Pomfresh.

«Je l'ignore Pompom», répondit Albus. «Remus l'a trouvé dans cette état, il y a moins d'une demi-heure. Il a du retourné au près de Maëva, mais il devrait être de retour bientôt. Pouvez-vous me dire se qu'il a?»

«Laissez moi l'examiner, monsieur le Directeur. Je vous en dirait plus après.», répondit Pompom.

Elle passa près d'une heure à examiner Harry. En lancent un sort par-ci, une incantation par-là. Lorsqu'elle eu terminée, elle prit la parole.

«Commençons par l'évidence», déclara Pomfresh. «Monsieur Potter, a été battue plutôt violemment avec plusieurs objets contentent. Par ailleurs, il a été frappé à plusieurs reprise. Il a six côtes de fêlées, deux de cassées, donc l'une a perforée un poumon. Ce qui explique ses difficultés respiratoires. Il a aussi une épaule de disloquée, une cheville de fracturée, un genou et un poignet de foulés. Un nombre incalculable d'ecchymoses. Il a aussi de profondes lacérations sur la totalité de son corps.»

«Par Gryffondor comment ont-ils pu faire ça?», demanda Remus en état de choc. Il était revenu s'en que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent, sauf Patmol. Mais comme, il avait promis de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait fait comme, si rien n'était.

«Il ne faut pas sauter au conclusion trop rapidement, Remus», l'interrompit Dumbledore. «Il n'y a aucune preuve que les Dursley sont impliqué. D'une façon où d'une autre dans l'état dans laquelle se retrouve Harry aujourd'hui. Il y a sans doute une autre explication.»

«Laquelle?», demanda Remus avec provocation.

«Messieurs, je n'avais pas fini», les interrompit Madame Pomfresh. «Monsieur Potter souffre en plus d'une fjvemazi.»

«Une quoi?», demanda Remus. «Non! Attendez, je me souviens. C'est une poussé de magie n'es-ce pas?»

«Exactement!», répondit madame Pomfresh. «La fjvemazi est une fièvre magique causer par une poussé de magie. Sa puissance magique est trop forte pour la puissance de son esprit et de son corps. Surtout vu l'état de son corps et son esprit, qui sont évidement très affaiblie. À cause de ses blessures et par ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers. En temps normal, cette fièvre se produit au alentour de deux ans. C'est plutôt rare à l'âge qu'il a.»

«Il a déjà eu une poussé de magie, un peu après ces un an», dit Remus. «Vers le mois de septembre environ. À l'époque, si je me souviens bien vous aviez avaient appelé sa une ruzolmazi.»

«Effectivement, chez les très jeunes sorciers, c'est une ruzolmazi», expliqua l'infirmière. «Elle se manifeste par de la fièvre et de petits boutons. Chez les adolescent les symptôme sont plus nombreux et il n'y a pas de boutons. Elle se présente par une forte fièvre, des maux de tête et d'estomac, des nausées, des étourdissements, de l'arythmie et des douleurs musculaires pratiquement intolérables. Et comme si se n'était pas suffisant, monsieur Potter souffre d'un choc thermique, ses moldus on du vouloir faire baisser sa fièvre de façon inadéquate.»

«Je crois que ses moldus n'y sont pour rien», répondit Remus avec une colère durement retenue. «En faite, ils y sont pour tous, mais ils n'ont pas voulu faire baisser sa fièvre. Lorsque, j'ai retrouvé Harry. Il était dans la cave, couché sur le plancher de ciment où la pluie de cette semaine a fait monté l'eau. Il devait y avoir de deux à trois pouce d'eau sur le plancher. Harry reposait inerte dans cette eau. Ça doit être sa, la raison du choc thermique donc il souffre.»

«Ça explique le choc thermique et aussi la pneumonie donc souffre aussi monsieur Potter», comprit Pomfresh. «Il est aussi très déshydraté et sous-alimenté. Mais vu sont ce n'est pas surprenant.»

«Que pouvons nous faire pour l'aider?», demanda Remus.

«Malheureusement presque rien», répondit tristement Pompom.

«Comment ça rien!», S'exclama Remus. «Il doit bien y avoir quelque choses à faire? James aussi à fait une fjevmazi. Il était cependant un peu plus vieux qu' Harry, il devait avoir presque seize ans, si ma mémoire est bonne. Vous l'aviez guérit, pourquoi lui et pas Harry?»

«Je peux bien faire quelques petites choses, pour qu'il souffre moins», dit Pomfresh. «Mais se ne sont que de petits détails. Il est vrai que James a fait une poussé de magie, pendant sa sixième année d'études. Vous avez une très bonne mémoire Remus. La différence, s'est que James a été soigner immédiatement. Harry, lui doit être malade depuis sont départ de Poudlard à peu près. En temps normal, quelques petits sorts et quelques potions et toutes ses blessures auraient été de l'histoire ancienne. Ensuite, je lui aurait enlevé un peu de magie. Mais dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouve présentement. Il ne supporterait pas cette opération. Pour la plupart de ses blessures, c'est pareil. Avec la magie, il est facile de les soigner. Le problème s'est qu'il faut agir rapidement. Malheureusement, dans le cas de monsieur Potter, c'est trop tard. J'ai pu soigner son poumon perforer et encore, j'ai seulement pu collé le trou qui y avait été fait. Pour le reste, je suis plutôt impuissante. Seul le temps peu le guérir. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il est le temps d'attendre. Il est trop faible.»

«Nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire pour l'aider?», insista Remus désespéré. «Nous ne pouvons quand même pas le laissé mourir sans rien faire.»

«Je vais préparer quelques potions pour l'aider à se stabiliser et une pour l'empêcher de souffrir», dit Pompom. «Mais, il faudra être très prudent avec cette dernière. Il ne faudra pas trop lui en donner. Cette potion peut autant l'aidé que lui nuire. Car on peut très facilement devenir dépendant de se type de potion et si elle est prise en trop grande quantité où sur une trop longue période, elle est très nocive pour la santé. Je vais aussi lui en préparer une en cas d'urgence. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je vais cependant faire mon possible pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. N'ayez pas trop d'espoir cependant. Celons moi, il n'a pas une grande chance de survive et j'en suis vraiment désoler. Mais, il y a quand même un très mince espoir. Moi, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, mais peut-être que vous si Remus. Vous pouvez peut-être encore faire quelque chose pour lui. Son corps et son esprit doivent guérir seul. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il le veuille. Mais, je crains qu'avec ce que ses moldus lui on fait subir, il ne veuille plus se battre, qu'il ne veuille plus vivre. Ce qui est très compréhensible. Mais peut-être qu'avec l'attention d'une personne qui tienne à lui. Peut-être, recommencerait-il à se battre, si c'est le cas. Il y a une infime chance pour que son état s'améliore et qu'il reprennes des forces. Si son état se stabilise, je pourrais alors procéder à l'extraction de sa magie et une fois sa fjvemazi sous contrôle. Je pourrais l'aidé avec ses blessures. D'ici là, je suis assez impuissante.

«Si j'ai bien comprit vous voulez que je le remmènes chez moi!», s'étonna Remus.

«Exactement», approuvât Madame Pomfresh. «En faite, je te le recommende fortement. S'il reste ici, il n'a aucune chance.»

«Que vais-je devoir faire?», demanda Remus.

«Ta seule présence devrait l'aidé», lui répondit Pomfresh. «Sur le plan médicale, tu vas devoir essayé de faire baissé sa fièvre et de le réhydrater. Je lui est installé une perfusion moldus, avec quelques modifications sorcières. Le sac de perfusion ne se videra jamais. Le sérum va être le même, nous n'avons rien d'équivalent chez les sorciers. Car nous en n'avons rarement besoins. Lorsque, le cas se présente, nous utilisons les produits moldus. Plusieurs potions vont cependant être rajouter au sérum. Potion régénère, pour lui redonner un peu de force. Potion poussoss, pour aidé ses os à se ressouder. Potion swelasekimoz, pour atténuer les ecchymoses et les lacérations. Potion fjevr, pour faire baissé sa fièvre. Potion dulor, pour soulager ses maux de tête, d'estomac et pour les douleur musculaire. Potion noze, pour soulagé ses nausées. Potion pneumonia, pour contrôler sa pneumonie et finalement une potions sokemik, pour amoindrir les effets du choc thermique. Je vais aussi te laisser une potion appelée adrénalia juste au cas où son cœur s'effondre, mais ne t'en fait pas Remus, si l'état d' Harry nécessite cette potion, elle va s'injecter tout seul. Malgré le soluté, je veux que tu essayes de le réhydrater doucement. À voire son grand état de faiblesse, ses moldus l'ont sûrement laissé à lui même. Il n'a probablement rien mangé depuis qu'il est retourné chez les Dursley. Il ne doit pas avoir bu beaucoup non plus. Il aurait fallu me l'emmener plus tôt.»

«Je l'ai emmené dès que je l'ai trouvé», s'excusa Remus.

«Je le sais bien, Remus», dit Pompom. «Tu n'aurait jamais laissé souffrir Harry inutilement. Jensuis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.»

«Ce n'est pas votre faute Pompom», la réconforta Dumbledore. «Je vous ordonne de retourné à vos vacances.»

«Je peux très bien rester et aider Remus a installer Harry confortablement», s'opposa Pomfresh.

«Il n'en est pas question», refusa catégoriquement Dumbledore. «Déjà, que je vous ai dérangée pendant vos vacances, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. Je suis sûr que Remus sauras ce débrouillé seul.»

«Je vais y aller dans ce cas», se résignât-elle. «Mais, s'il y a le moindre problème n'hésiter pas à m'appeler à n'importe quel heure, Remus. Vous savez où me trouver.»

Elle sortit donc et presque aussitôt, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Il fulminait littéralement, à le voir comme ça, Remus ce dit que c'était un miracle qu'il n'ai pas reprit sa forme humaine devant l'infirmière.

«Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer», ne cessait de répéter Sirius en faisant les cents pas dans l'infirmerie.

«Sirius calme toi», essaya de le calmer Dumbledore. «Te mettre dans un état pareil n'aidera pas Harry. Ni de tuée les Dursley, surtout que nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est eu qui on fait ça.»

Sirius s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration.

«Vous avez raison Albus, faire les cents pas n'aideras pas Harry», répondit Sirius. «Mais comment pouvez-vous dires que ce n'ai pas eux. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit?»

«Je dis juste que nous devons attendre d'avoir une preuve avant de les accusés injustement», répondit Dumbledore.

«Qui peut-êtres responsables dans se cas?», demanda Remus sarcastique. «Je peut vous assurez que ces damnés moldus, sont responsables de l'état d' Harry.»

«Laissez moi m'occuper des Dursley», les coupa Dumbledore. «Emmenez, Harry chez Remus et essayez de le soigner du mieux que vous le pouvez.»

«Qu'allez-vous faire avec les Dursley?», demanda Remus.

Il avait besoin de savoir que ces derniers allaient payé pour ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Harry et pas seulement pour cette été. Mais pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait subir depuis qu' Harry leurs avait été confier. Il avait surtout besoins de la certitude que Dumbledore allait agir.

«Enlevez-vous les Dursley de la tête.», leurs ordonnât Dumbledore. «Vous n'avez pas a vous en faire. J'ai tous sous contrôle. Ils ne lui feront plus de mal, vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez.»

Mais ces paroles ne rassurèrent en rien les deux amis. Ils firent cependant ce que Dumbledore leurs avaient demandé. Ils prirent donc Harry et retournèrent comme ils étaient venus. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir se passé de l'aide de Dumbledore. La petite voix qu'ils avaient tout les deux dans la tête. Leurs disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire confiance en leur ancien directeur. Cette voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Mais dans l'instant présent, ils ne voyaient d'autre solution. De plus, ils avaient encore une confiance totale en madame Pomfresh. Ils savaient qu'avec elle l'état de Harry resterait confidentiel.


	4. Chapter 4 La vérité

Chapitre 4

La vérité

Une fois que Sirius, Remus et Harry furent partie. Dumbledore sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana dans le salon des Dursley. Il devait les secoués, mais pas trop. Il ne laisserait pas de simples moldus interféré dans ses plans. Pour pouvoir accomplir ce dernier, Harry devait revenir chez eux le plus rapidement possible. Bon, il était contient que ça n'irait que l'été prochain Mais peut-être qu'en jouent bien ses cartes Harry pourrait être de retour chez les Dursley pour les vacances de Noël.

Mais, il devait quand même mettre ces moldus en garde, il avait besoin d'un Harry vivant et non d'un cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'ils continuent à le maltraité à se point. Il n'avait aucun problème à ce qu'ils le brutalisent un peu. Mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Lorsque Dumbledore se matérialisa dans leur salon. Les Dursley sursautèrent et Dudley prit ses jambes à son cou et se sauva aussi vite que son excédent de poids le lui permettait.

«Sortez de chez moi, espèce de vieux cinglé», cria Vernon en tremblant.

Pétunia s'était réfugier derrières lui.

«Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Je suis ici pour vous parlez de votre neveu Harry. Je voudrais savoir où il se trouve en se moment? Je ne veux pas de mensonge Monsieur Dursley.»

«Il n'ait plus ici», bredouillât Vernon. «Nous nous sommes absenter qu'une demi-heure et quand nous sommes revenus. Il n'était plus ici et ces choses non plus. Il doit être partit chez son amis de votre espèce, le roux là, vous savez avec sa famille de barjo.»

«Je viens de vous dire de ne pas me mentir Dursley», l'interrompit Dumbledore. «Son parrain Sirius Black est venue le chercher, il y a un peu plus de deux heures avec Remus Lupin. J'imagine que tu te souviens d'eux Pétunia. Ils ont trouvé ce garçon dans un état épouvantable. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce qui lui est arrivé.»

«Non, il allait parfaitement bien quand nous sommes partit», murmura Vernon en tremblant.

«Je veux savoir la vérité Pétunia», exigea Dumbledore. «Ta sœur Lily avait confiance en toi. C'est à sa demande qu' Harry a été placé sous votre garde. Ta petite sœur avait confiance en toi, Pétunia. Elle pensait que tu serais prendre soins de son petit garçon. Un petit garçon pour lequel, elle a donné sa vie et toi sa sœur à qui elle avait tant confiance, tu laisses ton neveu dans un état proche de la mort. Qu'est que tu penses qui se serait passé si s'était le contraire qui c'était passé. Si s'était Vernon et toi qui étiez morts et Lily et James qui avaient prit soins de Dudley. Penses-tu que Lily l'aurait regardé souffrir d'un virus sans l'aider, sans essayer de le soulager. Penses-tu qu'elle l'aurait regardé souffrir sans rien faire. Pire encore, crois-tu que Lily aurait laissé James toucher à Dudley. De un, je peux vous affirmé que James n'aurait jamais touché à Dudley et de deux Lily ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Harry est entrait de mourir, Pétunia. Sa vie est menacé, elle ne tiens qu'a un fil. Tu peux encore l'aider, Pétunia, en me disant ce qui s'est passé.»

Ce n'était pas Lily qui avait demandé qu' Harry soit confié à sa sœur. Mais Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi pour faciliter sont plan. Mais ça Pétunia n'avait pas a le savoir.

«Il ne s'est rien passé, il allait parfaitement bien hier soir, s'entêtât Vernon. «Sortez maintenant.»

Dumbledore allait devoir augmenté la pression encore un peu, sinon ils allaient encore y être demain. Il ne savait par pour eux et d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait, mais lui il avait d'autre plans. Il jeta donc un petit sort à Pétunia. Un sort pour l'incité a parlé et a dire la vérité. Oh, rien de bien méchant et un sort qui ne pouvait lui causer aucun ennuis si ça venait à se savoir. De plus comme, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de mêler la justice à cette affaire. Ça ruinerais tout ses plans.

«Je ne sortirais que lorsque je saurais ce qui c'est vraiment passé sous ce toit», affirma-t-il.

«On vous a déjà dit, qu'il ne c'était rien passé», rétorqua Vernon.

«Non Vernon, il a raison», s'opposa doucement Pétunia qui était sous l'emprise de Dumbledore.

«Ça a commencé le soir de son retour ici. Il n'a pratiquement rien mangé au soupé, donc pour le punir Vernon l'a confiné au sous-sol. Pendant la nuit, du bruit nous a réveillé. Vernon et moi sommes descendus, Harry faisait volée toutes sortes de choses qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol au dessus de lui, mais pourtant il dormait encore. Le lendemains matin, ça avait empirer. Il devait faire de la fièvre et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait semblait êtres très douloureux. Il n'a mangé qu'une bouché avant de courir au toilette. Il n'a rien mangé depuis. Ensuite Vernon la forcé a faire ses tâches habituelles, il n'a même pas fini la pelouse, il s'est pratiquement évanoui. Vernon a du se rendre a l'évidence Harry n'était pas en état de faire ses corvées. Il l'a donc à nouveaux enfermé dans la cave. Jusqu'à cette nuit, il descendait plusieurs fois par jours et même pendant la nuit pour le punir et depuis deux jours Dudley s'est joint à Vernon. Je ne sais pas se qui lui ont fait subir pendant ces punissions Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me l'on dit et je n'ai pas demandé pour être franche, je m'en fichait.»

«J'imagine que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aidé», demanda Dumbledore sans émotions.

«Pourquoi aidé un monstre comme lui»,vociféra Vernon.

«Parce que ce monstre comme vous dites est votre neveu», répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. «Et parce que je vous payes pour que vous le gardiez en vie. De plus, c'est inhumains ce que vous avez fait à cet enfant. Même si vous n'aimez pas les sorciers, Harry reste un être humain. C'est un crime ce que vous avez commit. Un crime sur mineur qui était sous votre garde. Si jamais vous recommencé, je vais devoir porté des accusation et vous serez jugé et puni pour ce que vous avez fait.»

Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions, mais ces idiots devaient comprendre ce qu'ils risquaient si jamais, ils recommençaient.

«Ce vaurien va encore nous causé des ennuies», s'exclama Vernon.

«Si vous avez des ennuies ce seras votre faute et uniquement de votre faute», conclut Dumbledore.

«De toute façon, notre justice n'écoutera jamais un hurluberlu comme vous», fanfaronna Vernon.

«N'en soyez pas si sûr», dit Dumbledore. «De toute façon, vous serez punie par la justice magique puisque s'est envers un sorcier que vous avez commit un crime.»

Dumbledore avait bien l'intention de les punir. Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Ils avaient encore un grand rôle à joué dans la suite des choses. Harry devait revenir ici aussi vite que possible. Mais les dursley seraient punit pour lui avoir désobéit. Il fut sortit de ses pensé par les protestation de ce répugnant de Dursley.

«Wow! Wow! N'exagérer pas tout de même. Un crime!», S'exclama Vernon.

«Comment qualifiez-vous ça?», demanda Dumbledore. «Vous laissez dépérirent un enfant qui était sous votre garde. Au poing où une simple fièvre est entraient de le tuée. Mais au lieu de le soignée, vous l'enfermez dans la cave. Où vous le brutalisé, pour le punir d'être malade. Il est méconnaissable son corps n'est pratiquement qu'un amas de chair.»

Il fallait qu'ils les secouent vraiment. Ils devaient croire que le bien-être d' Harry lui importait. La survit d' Harry comptait pour lui, mais seulement parce qu'il en avait encore besoin de lui. Pour la bonne réussite de son plans. Après, si ses moldus veulent le faire sa lui éviterait de se salir les mains.

«Il est vraiment entrait de mourir?» demanda Pétunia.

«Oui, Pétunia la magie peux guérir presque toute les maladies tu le sais», répondit Dumbledore.

Il attendit que Pétunia approuve de la tête avant de continuer.

«Et tu connais aussi Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école», continua le directeur.

«Une bonne à rien», l'interrompit Pétunia d'une toute petite voix.

«Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas réussit a sauvé ton père Pétunia, qu'elle n'est bonne a rien», déclarât Dumbledore. «Tu le sait. lorsque Lily a fait venir Madame Pomfresh ici. Votre père était condamner dans ton monde. Il ne lui restait que trois mois maximum. C'est vrai que madame Pomfresh n'a pas réussit a sauvé ton père, Pétunia. Mais, elle lui a donné deux ans de sursit. De plus, il n'a pas souffert. N'es-ce pas quelque choses pour toi.

«J'imagine que ça devrait», répondit Pétunia à contre cœur. .

«C'est en partit pour ça que tu détestes tant la magie n'est-ce pas?», s'informât Dumbledore.

«Ça fait partit des raison, oui», approuva Pétunia.

«Mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour laisser mourir votre neveu?», demanda Dumbledore.

«Je supposes que non», avouât Pétunia.

«Penses-tu que Lily aurait laissé souffrit Dudley, sans au moins essayer de le soulager?», demanda Dumbledore. «Où au moins de le réconforter.»

«Non! J'imagine que non», murmura Pétunia. Si bas que Dumbledore eu du mal à l'entendre.

«Tu imagines bien», approuva Dumbledore. «Lily n'aurait jamais laisser souffrir, Dudley, sans au moins essayer de l'aider. Même s'il était un moldus.»

«Qu'allez-vous faire de nous?», demanda Pétunia d'une petite voix.

«Pour cette fois, je vous fais juste vous mettre en garde», dit Dumbledore. «Mais si jamais ça ce reproduit. Vous serez jugé et puni selon les crimes qui vous serons reprochés et ce par le justice magique.»

«Nous n'avons rien fait qui mérite qu'être sanctionner», vociféra Vernon.

«Vous avez fait souffrit inutilement votre neveu. Mais comme je viens de vous le dirent. Il n'y auras rien de retenue contre vous, puis que c'est votre première offense», dit Dumbledore. «Ça mérite quoi à votre avis une récompense?»

«Pourquoi pas, nous avons débarrasser le monde d'une raclure, il ne peut que s'en porter mieux», répondit sèchement Vernon.

Pour l'une des première fois de sa vie, Dumbledore failli perdre le contrôle, il faillit bien revenir sur sa décision de ne pas punir les Dursley. Il avait beau n'avoir aucune estime pour la survit à long termes d' Harry. Il en avait encore moins pour ses moins que rien. McGonagall avait raison lorsque j'ai confier Harry à c'est moldu. Ce sont les pires moldus jamais vu. Il prit plusieurs profondes respiration avant de continuer la discutions qu'il avait avec les Dursley.

«Revenons à notre exemple de tantôt», répondit finalement Dumbledore d'une voix ferme qui ne permettait aucune réplique. «On s'entend Lily et James n'auraient jamais fait souffrit Dudley. Mais s'ils l'avaient fait, qu'auriez-vous fait?»

«J'aurai demandé la peine de mort», répondit Vernon.

«Je pourrais faire pareil», répondit Dumbledore. «Où demandé la prison à vie à Azkaban pour vous trois.»

«Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça», s'exclama Pétunia. «Je ne veux pas que mon Dudlynouchet meurs où aille dans cette endroit diabolique. Je ne veux pas y allé non plus. Je ne veux pas allé avec le détracteurs.»

«Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, Pétunia?» demanda Dumbledore.

«Nous ne méritons pas de mourir où de nous retrouver dans cette endroit», répondit Pétunia.

«Mais Vernon viens de dire que si quelqu'un faisait subir à Dudley ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Il le condamnerait à la mort ou à la prison à vie», signalât Dumbledore.

«Nous méritons d'être puni, je l'avoue», confessa Pétunia. «Mais pas ça. Comment punissez- vous vos gens dans de tels cas?»

«Premièrement, ils perdent la garde de leurs enfants», répondit Dumbledore.

«Faites donc ça, enlever nous donc Harry. Nous serions enfin débarrassé de cet enquiquineur», s'exclama Vernon.

«Tu ne comprends pas Vernon, s'il nous enlève Harry. Nous perdons aussi Dudley», s'offusqua Pétunia.

«Vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon fils», aboya Vernon.

«Non, vous avez raison, mais je peux obtenir une rencontre avec la protection de l'enfance qui s'occupe du dossier de Harry. Avec les preuves que j'ai du fait que vous l'avez maltraité. Ils vont ouvrir une enquête, un procès et si vous êtes reconnue coupable vous perdrez aussi la garde de votre fils», déclara Dumbledore.

«Que va-t-il lui arrivé?», demanda Pétunia.

«Comme, il a participé, au mauvais traitement que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Il seras probablement placé dans un centre d'éducation pour jeunes délinquants. Sûrement celui de St Brutus, j'imagine que vous savez de quoi je parle. Il me semble que s'est l'excuse que vous avez inventé pour justifier l'absence de Harry pendant qui est à Poudlard, non?», questionnât Dumbledore.

Au début, les Dursley étaient trop sous le choc pour réagir. Mais après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent l'usage de leurs langues. Les cris de protestation des deux parents se firent attendre.

«Pas question que notre fils aies dans se centre pour criminel», aboya Vernon.

«Mon pauvre Dudlynouchet», sanglota Pétunia. «Mon pauvre petit bébé. Vous devez empêché ça.»

«Vous venez de me dire que je n'avais aucun droit sur votre fils», répondit Dumbledore. «J'aimerais que vous vous décidiez à la fin. Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, votre sort à tous les trois ne repose plus entre mes mains.»

Il s'avança jusqu'à la cheminé, il y enleva le feu électrique et la planche qui barricadait la cheminée. Arthur lui avait parlé de son aventure de l'année précédente. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça se reproduise. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il alluma ensuite un feu, sortit une petite pochette de la poche de sa cape. Il prit une poignée de la poudre qu'elle contenait et la jeta dans le feu. Celui-ci changea de couleur, il devint vert. Dumbledore passa ensuite sa tête dans le feu. Arrachant un cri d'horreur au Dursley. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et recula de quelque pas. Dans la minute, qui suivit un homme apparut dans la cheminé. Il était mince, aux cheveux noir et gras, le nez crochu et le teint cireux. Il portait une longe cape noir par dessus sa robe noir. Dumbledore et le nouveau se saluèrent de façon amicale, mais agissement disait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Ils ce tournèrent ensuite vers les Dursley.

«Je vous présente Severus Rogue», le présenta Dumbledore.

«En plus de votre présence, nous devons aussi endurer sa présence», s'injuria Vernon.

«Ne saviez-vous pas monsieur Dursley, que s'est très impoli de couper la parole aux autres», répondit sèchement Dumbledore. «Je disait donc que Severus est professeur de potion à Poudlard. Severus, je te présentes les Dursley, Pétunia et son mari Vernon, ce sont eux qui s'occupaient d' Harry depuis la mort de ses parents.»

Dumbledore et Severus s'installèrent confortablement et se mirent a parler comme si les Dursley n'était pas là. En faite, ils avaient invoqué une bulle magique, pour que les Dursley n'entendent pas leur conversation.

«Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec eux, Monsieur le directeur?», demanda Rogue. Qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là.

«Je veux juste que tu les effraie un peu», répondit Dumbledore. «Je ne veux pas gâcher mes projets à cause d'eux. Si tu pouvais utilisé un peu de légilimancie sur eux. Pour savoir, tous se qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry au fils des années. Mais ne les maltraite pas trop. Ils doivent sans sortirent sans trop de dommages malgré ce qu'ils ont fait.»

Rogue approuva

«N'avez-vous pas peur que Black perde le contrôle lorsqu'il apprendra que les Dursley non pas vraiment été punit?», demanda Rogue.

«Je vais m'assurer qu'il reste calme», répondit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore prit alors, congé des Dursley. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais prévu que ça ce passe comme ça. Bien sûr, Harry devait survivre, car sinon tous est finit. Il allait donc laisser Sirius et Remus remettre Harry sur pieds. Avant des les envoyer à l'étranger pour une supposée mission. Mission donc, ils ne reviendront jamais. Comme, la petite a été neutralisé dès la mort de ses parents, elle ne pauseras donc aucun problème. Je devais bien m'avouer, que jusqu'à présent Harry me pausait plus de souci que sa sœur. Mais, j'étais convaincu qu'à partir de maintenant tout irais bien. Aux vu de se qui s'était passé, son esprit allait être plus vulnérable. Je pourrais donc le manipuler plus facilement. Alors, aussi dérangeante que la situation actuelle était, elle pourrait être payante à long terme. car, Harry serait affaibli pendant un certain temps autant physiquement, que psychologiquement. Il pourrait donc le manipulé à sa guise. Pour ce qui est de Black s'il pouvait perdre le contrôle sa l'arrangerais. Black auras encore plus d'ennuis. Qu'il en a maintenant et il ne seras pas le seule. Jusqu'à maintenant l'esprit logique de Remus a pris le dessus. Mais si je prends trop de temps à agir. C'est son instinct qui va prendre le dessus et qui s'est ce qui peut arriver et si pour un fois le loup prenait complètement le dessus. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on s'en est pris à un membre de sa meute. De plus, il va peut-être avoir un peut d'aide pour qu'il perdre le contrôle sur le loup, en lui. Donc, on n'a plus qu'a souhaiter qu'ils commettent tous les deux, des gestes irréparables. Comme ça au moment de leurs disparitions personnes ne sens soucieraient vraiment. Donc, il suffisait qu' Harry survive et d'éloigner les deux Maraudeurs restant.

.


End file.
